Noche de entierro
by Renne.M
Summary: Busco un grano de perdón en un desierto que se inunda de repente con dolor... dile que es cierto... que si no te sueño es por que estoy despierto y si no pienso en ti, es por que ya me he muerto. /NON-Amuto, IkutoCentric. CRACK.


**Notes**: Primera parte de la trilogía _Vives en mis sueños_. Para mí en lo personal y ya que siempre me dicen que porqué mis fic's son taaaaaaan dramáticos o por qué siempre llevan muerte o ausencia de un personaje y no dejan al amor ser libre… bien; yo sólo tengo una respuesta: son mis fic's! Muy ultimadamente así me gustan a mí, es para el auto-engrandecimiento. Además, quién fregados les dijo que el amor era enchíname otra? Están mal; para conseguir el amor se tiene que sufrir y se tiene que hacer lo más que se pueda! Además yo ni creo en el amor! Lo mío será meramente carnal y sexual si llego a estar con alguien. No les estoy diciendo que no crean en el amor, no quiero que después me anden tachando de corruptora, simplemente si a mi no me gusta es muy mi problema. Ustedes enamórense y ámense y sean felices, déjenme a mí con mi superficialísimo en paz, ¿va? No soy muy fanática de esto pero déjenme un Review! Es que ya tengo escritos los otros dos… y no quisiera tirarlos T-T

* * *

█▓▒░**Noche de entierro. ░▒▓**

_Hay nuestro amor se acabó; por mí búscate otro hombre, otro que te vuelva loca, loca vete…_

* * *

**S**iempre era igual.

**S**iempre tenía que encontrar a Amu en circunstancias poco aptas hasta para él mismo. Le enfermaba, le envenenaba el alma que tuviera que derramar lágrimas por él.

**Y** más por ser él.

**P**ero si la llamaba de nuevo, sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que ella le contara, y menos si fuera con voz chillona. Y consolarla sería la peor parte, sería sentir cómo de nuevo ella no le pertenecía, cómo después de todo, no había un lugar para él en su corazón.

**Y** sería hacer que el mini-rey tuviera la razón.

**P**ero no tenía nada que perder, si ya lo había perdido todo, qué más daba perder eso también; aunque sólo entonces, le dejaría la partida libre a Tadase para herirla cuanto quisiera.

**¡**Pero era culpa de ella! ¡Nadie la mandó enamorarse de ese pibe!

**E**l pibe la hacía sentirse la peor basura del mundo. Amu necesitaba un pibe que la hiciera sentir, que la elevara a la cima, que le dijera cosas bonitas cuando lo necesitaba, que estuviera con ella todo lo que pudiera; pero ese pibe no hacía nada de eso por ella. Y era lo que más le jodía del pibe cara de niña bonita ese.

**Y** ahora; justamente ahora a Tadase se le tenía que ocurrir salir con otra cría que no fuera Amu. Justo cuando él había viajado a París.

**I**diota.

**-**Ikuto, porqué no la llamas, nya.

**-**Yoru, no seas idiota; sabes que no me gusta oír a Amu llorar.

**-**Nya Ikuto; pero ella te necesita.

**Y**oru tenía casi siempre la razón, si su llave y el candado de Amu habían encajado a la perfección ¿por qué ella y él no encajaban?

**S**ería porque tal vez el pibe cara de nena la tenía enviciada. Al diablo con el maruka ese.

**D**esde cuando Ikuto Tsukiyomi se rendía ante esa miniatura de fisionomía, desde cuando Ikuto Tsukiyomi no robaba a las chicas que le parecían lindas, desde cuando Ikuto Tsukiyomi se dejaba vencer por Tadase que no le llegaba ni a los talones. Desde nunca.

**Y** así seguiría siendo.

**O**bservó el cielo azul frente a él; se sentía en una infinita paz, sin embargo no lo suficientemente completo como para sentirse en completa calma. Sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero, observó los números y la pantalla impacientemente.

**E**sperando que por alguna divinidad Amu lo llamara.

**P**ero la realidad; era que estaba en París, a miles de kilómetros de Japón… donde debería de estar… pero donde no estaba.

**Y** en verdad; Amu no pensaría en llamarlo por Tadase…

…**M**ucho menos a él.

-Tadase… tú a mí… no me llegas ni a los talones…-. Habló para sí, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo.

* * *

**Oh Dios, esto debería considerarse Drabble! OMG! Me amo, primer viñeta muajaja. Segunda: Possibility… para que no se confundan, la última es You belong with me. Todas llevan algo de SogFic, pero no lo son nOn los amo Bye by.**

**Saludos!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
